User talk:BlackSoulBlade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mag Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grenade Launcher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thegreedyturtle (Talk) 13:06, 1 July 2010 Hey this is Krishna. Thanks for adding in the Strategies and Handling section that I requested to the Grenade Launcher page. I don't actually own the game yet (or a PS3 for that matter) but I've been concidering this attachement, and one of the deciding factors was how easy it was to switch to it. Thanks again, Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 13:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I'm currently adding the patch 1.06 page. Odd how this site has a 1.03 patch page. And an Interdiction page. But nothing for Patch 1.06.BlackSoulBlade 13:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Criken's vid is hilrious. He did a pretty good job as the Tank. Karma Charger!!! Bam!Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 14:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I've seen a lot of Kitty0706's videos on Youtube before, but never that one. They're all very good. I couldn't breathe during parts of this one because I was laughing so hard! I really like his Moments with Heavy videos, you should check them out if you havent' seen them all :D Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 15:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Are there any active admins on this site Because if there are, they can protect the problem pages. Blinzy45 02:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I honestly have no freaking clue, there is nothing that tells you who is an admin. I'll ask a few people, maybe ask to become an admin, I'm online most of the time.BlackSoulBlade 03:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I already found out, and I have requested to adopt this wiki, also you should sign your comments and reply on the other person's talk page. Blinzy45 03:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I will, I'm still not used to signing my name. I'm used to the auto-sig from the official forums. Only thing I hate on there is that the mods are idiots.BlackSoulBlade 03:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) You should really reply on my talk page, this is for future reference. And I am waiting for my request to be processed, they will probably give you 'Crat powers as I do not think I am eligible. You need to wait 60 days, which sucks. When you get them could you 'Crat me, I am probably the most experienced wikian here Blinzy45 03:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, they would only 'Crat you if you want it. I technically can't adopt a wiki because I have been given Admin access on another wiki in the last 60 days. It is stupid, but it is policy Blinzy45 03:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) A Wikia staff member will grant you them, that is if the request is granted. There still is a chance that it might be denied. I think it may only do us good for you to say that you accept possible responsibilities, here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#MAG_Wiki. Remember to sign your post there. Blinzy45 03:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) its the same time here, and I just took all the red links on a page and copy and pasted the discription onto the page. Blinzy45 03:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) seeya. I will work on getting an IRC channel tonight. Blinzy45 03:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I posted, and now we wait for the access. If you have any questions about the features just ask me. Blinzy45 01:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) To answer you questions: #To block someone go to their contributions page and click "block" and fill in the rest, literally. #To protect a page click on the button at the top of the page that says "Protect". I recommend protecting you user page from any non-sysops. #To change user-rights, I believe, that a button becomes available once you are a 'Crat. #All of the Administrator and 'Crat abilities are listed on this page: http://mag.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. I couldn't get it to link for some reason. Blinzy45 01:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) See ya Hey guys, I probably won't be popping up much over this weekend, but I'll try to see what I can do. Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 13:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Something needs to be done This place is turning into a pig sty, We need those rights. Annons are creating pages that are turning the wiki into crap. We need another Wikia helper to give us rights. Something needs to be done This place is turning into a pig sty, We need those rights. Annons are creating pages that are turning the wiki into crap. We need another Wikia helper to give us rights. Blinzy45 07:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) sysops No, now it is time to purge this place of all the crap that has been building up. We will need some policies to. I'll get to work on that. I am deleting all of the guides, and the community clans page, because they are not only unneeded, but most of them are created by annons and they are not allowed to create pages. Blinzy45 23:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: I just protected them from annons. All you need to do is go to the Category, protect that and select cascading protection. also, if you need any help with any sysop things just ask me, I know almost everything. And Don't edit the sidebar, I have it perfect. Blinzy45 04:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Good News! YAY #I am working on getting the Gamefaqs game guide, I am just waiting of approval to add it, to prevent copyright infringement. #I am also attempting to get the official PS3Trophies.com Trophy Guide here, just wait for approval #I am getting MAG #I also have a new sig Blinzy[45] 10:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What is your PSN, I will add you { Blinzy[45]} 10:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I had someone make it for me. Would you like one? I could get them to make you one. { Blinzy[45]} 03:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I made Sactage an Admin, he hasn't contributed much, but he is an IRC guru and a good editor. We(me and him) are organizing an assistance task force on another wiki to get help and clean this place up. Blinzy[45] 12:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I should say we are TRYING to make a task force. My previous attempt has been... unnsuccessful.... 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 12:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not enough interest. Exactly. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 00:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I see I am not the only one with a custome sig! On the Redwall wiki everyone has one! ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 18:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: #Couldn't you just put in the source code for your user box #It would be easier to just not do that and they will get with the program eventually #Really, all the active editors are Admins, so its not really needed #Who cares how may people we ban, unless we have a competition #Why is no one on the IRC Channel I made for this wiki Blinzy[45] 02:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You should get on IRC, the channel is #wikia-mag Blinzy[45] 03:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hot-Wire He has been making alot of edits lately, many of them good quality. I suggest you give him rollback privilages. Since he's extremely active, he could use them.404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 12:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Additions What are the chances of setting up a locked page that we can use to blacklist Clans and users for various offenses. Abuses of TK, VTK, ect... This would be to circumvent the rules against blacklisting on the MAG forums. We would have to setup a policy as far as adding/removing Clans and/or users. I would imagine that the discussion page will be quite active. Also, I've a few more templates to add for the other items, such as skills and trophies. Endofzero 23:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You can make the rest of the articals. Sorry about makeing the Supply Depot artical by the time it said new message I clicked save. --Zoso159 Lead me, Follow me, Or get out of my way. 18:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! I've apparently messed up the multiple pages I've edited by not following the template! Its totally my fault, and I'm now trying to go through the pages I've messed up and edit in the template. Problem is, I don't know where the template is! I've copy/pasted what I think is the proper template into an page I'm trying to fix (http://mag.wikia.com/wiki/Knives:_Expanded_Reach) and I was wondering if that is the proper way to make a page. Thanks for taking the time to read this and (hopefully) help me learn the ins and outs of the template! Jackmac 05:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Escalation We still need to add the Escalation maps to the section. I don't know how to add a new column, so I hope you can add that. Hello! I am Sapius Prime, and I am from the Spore Wiki, where I am known as: "The Grammar Hammer". I will make great changes to this Wiki to aid all the new players coming into MAG, who may not know everything about everything on here. Sapius Prime 02:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Request: Admin Can you please make me an admin to the mag wiki, as I have contributed many times and will continue to do so. I have added many photographs and information and I have also deleted some vandalisim. Thanks! Skip-Dip 06:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC)